There Is A Time For Everything This Isn't It
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: Gohan and Videl are just at school, what happens when they literally are smacked together? Some humor, Sharpener bashing, and romance of course. [GV] [Oneshot]


                                                **There is A Time for Everything;**

**                                        This Isn't It  **

Videl searched her book bag for her Tale of Two Cities book, but in dismay, couldn't find it.  "Mr. Reston, could I please go to my locker?" she asked.  The teacher looked up, nodded his head, and she left.  How she hated Study Hall, but she was required to take it.  _"Thank God I'm a senior,"_ she thought as she kept walking at a calm pace.  She soon stopped as she stood in the cross-hall.  _"I'll just take the long way around the locker rooms; maybe there'll be a mission by then."_

Gohan jogged after Sharpener, well, at least to Gohan, he was jogging, so, he could tag Sharpener out.  3 seconds was left on the clock, plenty of time, and Gohan threw the ball.  The ball bonked his back, and Sharpener flew a couple of feet.  That is until he crashed into the wall.  As soon as Sharpener peeled himself off the wall, the bell rang, and everyone ran to the locker rooms, except for Gohan.  "Gosh, I'm really sorry Sharpener.  I didn't mean to hit you so hard," Gohan replied, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it," Sharpener said, giving a false smile and patting Gohan on the back, as they walked into the dressing room.  As quick as he came in, Sharpener changed clothes and was walking out the door, when Gohan ran to him and the other boys in his class, screaming franticly.

"Where's my shirt?!!" Gohan demanded, only wearing his gym shorts, looking nervously.  His shirt was no where to be seen; not in his locker, gym bag, or anywhere in the dressing room.

"Hey, Gohan, I think I saw your shirt in the hallway; you better go get it before the bell rings," Sharpener sneered.  Gohan gave a quick whimper and ran out the door sheathe, so no one would see.

After finally finding her English book to study for a test, Videl glanced at her watch.  _"Oh no!!!  If I don't hurry, I'll be late for my next class!"_ she yelled in her head.  She began to run down the hall, not really watching out for anyone.

He kept running in spurts as he was making sure no one was looking.  _"Thank God that the kids are still in class,"_ was his only thought as he turned a corner.

She only ran harder as she turned corners and switched halls.  A few seconds ago, she passed the halfway point.  _"Good, it should now only take me about a minute to reach Study Hall."  _

His eyes finally spotted his white shirt lying on the ground near where the Study Hall room was.  He then began to run almost with enough power to transform into a Super Saiyan as he was nearly there to grab his shirt.  _"The last corner, if I just pass this, I'll be able to get my shirt, and I'll just run back full speed that way I won't be late," he thought__._

_"Ha! Study Hall's just beyond this corner!  This was almost too easy,"_ she laughed in her head and smiled as she ran even faster. 

 Then suddenly... BAM!!

When Gohan opened his eyes, he found himself lying on top of Videl.  Her left leg went right between his and her right one was propped up.  Her rose petal lips just barely grazed his chin, and his tender lips almost touched her mouth.  His arms gently laid on hers with his hands on her shoulders.  Videl's right hand was on his bare stomach and the other on his chest.  For a moment neither spoke a word. 

Videl was memorized by the touch of his soft skin under her hands, the weird sensation of him lying on top of her was almost intoxicating, the pleasure of her lips touching his sturdy chin, to feel his beautiful, beating heart, how her arms yielded to the force of his strong yet passive arms, and just the seer pleasure of him being here made her heart pound with a emotion Videl had kept hidden for a long time. 

Gohan was shocked and of course felt bad about hitting her, but for some unexplained reason, his heart had been craving this; for her silky smooth hands to touch his chest, her tender arms to rest with his, her precious lips to almost kiss his chin, her warm heart beating so wildly that he could hear it, the everlasting moment when his own lips almost kissed her ivory skin, the feeling of almost losing control when he laid on her, to massage her strong muscles and fragile skin with his hands, and to feel that strange passion he always felt when he was close to her.  Each second that rolled by seem to last forever.  

Suddenly Videl snapped back to the present.  "GOHAN??!!!" she demanded in a mixture of anger, shock, and secret longing.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" he nervously stammered as he tried to push himself off of her, while she was fixing to throw him over her shoulder.  Just then, they heard a giggle.  Both of them looked up and found Eliza, Videl's best friend, standing over them.

"Hey you two, get a room!" she laughed outloud.  Videl looked at her with horror in her eyes, while Gohan's showed only fear. 

"It's not like that!" Videl and Gohan yelled pleadingly.

"Sure, don't worry, it'll just be our little secret!" she winked and walked off.

At her father's gym, Videl pounded the punching bag like never before, with every moment of today haunting her every move.  She couldn't get out of her mind of his body lying on top of her, her lips touching his skin, his beating heart, the intoxicating passion spell he cast anytime he was alone with her, and her loosing control during the whole thing.  _"Why?!  Why do I feel this, why do I lose control when I'm around him?!   What is it about him?  Why can't I?!  Why can't I get him out of my mind?!!"_ she screamed inside her head.  "WHY?!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, and with one final swing, punched the bag so hard that it flew to the wall like Sharpener.  And with that, she stormed out of the room with everyone in the whole room staring with fear and shock at her.

Although he came home a little later than usual, Chi-Chi didn't really yell at him much.  As she was cleaning the dishes, she asked, "So, what did you learn today Gohan?"

Still blushing about what happened today, Gohan answered, "There is a time for everything… this isn't it."

            Haha!  Aren't I soo evil to Sharpener?  Oh well, he deserved worse if you ask me!  Also, I wanted to use Erasa's Jap name (Eliza); it sounds cooler than her American one.  Anyway, I wanted to type up a fic about these two liking each other at school and being forced together.  I don't own DragonBall Z, so you dumb lawyers can't come after me!!  Please review!!!  -Videl: Warrior Princess              


End file.
